This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Servers with MASCOT software are used to analyze peptide and protein sequences for many reaserch and collaborative projects. For example we analyze peptide mixtures or digested proteins by LC-MS/MS and submit the spectra for analysis to determine the sequences and protein origin of antigenic peptides and for the muscle proteom project. Knowledge of the nature of antigens can help fight autoimmune diseases like diabetes. The servers are being used for many other projects that include core projects like HDX and foot printing of proteins, collaborative projects on muscle waisiting and Alzhiemer disease and service for protein identifications.